frosts_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Angélique Bonnefort
} |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FFF6F4 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Angélique Bonnefort Roleplayed by The Highland Lady History Dominic and Lillianne Rosseau had been married a mere five months before their first child came along. A little boy, named Blaise, followed by their first daughter. Angélique was a bubbly, smiling, and friendly little baby, always bringing people to smile no matter what. She grew up in the Rosseau Estate, located in the South France countryside, as the eldest daughter of five. Angélique always had a way about her that just put people at ease, and she was, very surprisingly, a daddy's girl. She had the first sign of magic at the age of six, turning her little-stuffed mooncalf from its normal gray into a dark black to symbolize passing at a family member's memorial. Angélique continued to show magic well until she turned eleven and received her acceptance letter to Beauxbatons Institute. Her first year went normally, with the young girl quickly having a hard time of things, because she felt that her female yearmates didn't want her around. Her second and third years only took a turn for the worse, with Angélique undergoing puberty and growing into a beautiful young woman. During the school year of her fourth year, she met another pure-blood, a young man named Ethan Bonnefort. Ethan had immediate feelings for Angélique and contacted his parents to begin the preparations for a betrothal with the young woman. Dominic agreed to betroth his daughter to the young gentleman, but what he didn't expect was for Angélique to meet her own true love. Out in the French version of Diagon Alley one late summer day before her fifth year, Angélique ran into a young British man named Mason Brown, visiting Paris with his grandparents. They started to talk, and eventually, their talking came to a little dinner date that same night. Whenever they could, they met up, until Mason asked Angélique to be his girlfriend. She hesitantly agreed, and they started to date. It turned into a long-distance relationship as he had to return to Hogwarts, but they promised to stay in contact with each other. Angélique has been given the news of her betrothal to Ethan Bonnefort, and her relationship with Mason and she has been stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Entering her sixth year, she had successfully pressured her family to let her finish up her schooling at Hogwarts alongside Mason to see if their relationship grows or falls. If it fails, however, she will marry Ethan... But if it grows into something more, then she'll marry Mason and her family cannot say anything disapproving about their relationship. Her last two years of schooling had brought some romantic drama between her and Mason, but they soon worked it out. He's now working as a trainee Auror while Angélique had been hired into the Invisibility Task Force. They live in one of the Penthouse suites at Chomley Lodge, and everything seems to be looking up for the young couple. Sadly, things wouldn't last. Being called away with no prior notice for an emergency in Romania, Angie was gone for two weeks. Mason broke up with her via note, and when she returned, she found the apartment empty. She sold the apartment, re-igniting a prior relationship with an old friend of hers: Heir Ethan Bonnefort. They began to date, and soon, more like four weeks later, Ethan proposed. Angie happily accepted, and they begun to plan their wedding... But also, news came of Angelique becoming pregnant with Ethan's baby. They cannot wait to see what happens, and while she was pregnant, she quit her job as invisibility Task Force and took a position with an upcoming designer brand called Bijou Celeste as a model. Hey, she's a perfect maternity model at the point. Personality Angélique is your typical pure-blood young lady. She is held to incredibly high standards of behavior, and can figure out what mannerisms each situation require. Angélique is skilled in playing the social game, and can somehow, figure out what makes each person she encounters tick. She is bright, social, and very naive. Angélique has an air of natural innocence about her, and that seems to always make people smile. It's almost impossible for anyone to remain angry at the beautiful young woman that is Angélique. However, as she's grown, she has begun to develop a slightly rebellious air. She is beginning to try and push boundaries, but not enough that it could result in punishment. Angélique is deeply in love with her boyfriend, Mason, but she is being conflicted to choose between the match by her parents and Mason. She is bright, kind, loyal, hard-working, and ready to help and make a difference in the British Wizarding World. Appearance The stereotypical blonde hair and blue eyes is one thing that the Rosseau family has laid claim to for mutliple generations, and Angélique is no exception. She takes after her grandmother in physical appearance, and currently putting her beauty to use by working as a fashion maternity model. Her face claim is Indiana Evans. Trivia *Angélique means: 'Angelic'. *Gabrielle means: 'God is my strong man'. *Bonnefort means: 'Beautiful fort'. *Her MBTI is ISFJ. Relationships Family= Lillanne and Dominic Rosseau: Blaise and Jacques Rosseau-Beaulieu: Ethan Bonnefort: [http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=17ynntzjhe6&f=795815176788662713 Click here for the family tree of Angélique] |-| Friends= :' |-| Acquaintances and Classmates= ': |-| Enemies= :' |-| Romances= ': Category:DARP